Numero equivocado
by Ferss Cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT a todos le ha pasado que marcan un numero telefonico equivocado pero que pasaria si esta equivocacion te hace conocer el amor Bella


**Aclaración:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son invención de la genial y gran escritora Stephenie Meyer yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión personal, bueno a excepción de Mara y Jhena esas si son mías las invente en un momento de aburrimiento jejeje

**Jhena y Mara**: gracias!! (nótese el sarcasmo)

**Fers:** Bueno esta es mi primera historia wiii por mi

**Jhena**: cofcofidiotacofcof

**Fers:** Bueno después de dedicarle una mirada acecina a jhena y cofcoftiraleunjarroncofcof continuo, me llamo Fers y esta es mi primera historia de bella y Edward y aquí en fanfiction he escrito otras pero de otros personajes y en otras paginas aclarando eso continuo pues mi profesora de lenguaje nos izo crear una historia en su clase y a mi me gusto tanto la historia que decidí subirla si otro wii por mi, si se te ocurre decir algo jhena te romperé tu póster de emmet

**-Jhena:** no el póster no por favor (arrodillada suplicando)

**-Fers**. Así me gusta ves como nos vamos entendiendo (miada malvada), a todo esto mara esta muy callada donde esta?

**-Jhena:** no lo se ase rato desapareció (dijo besando su póster de emmet)

**-Fers:** Mara donde estas si vienes aquí te traeré a carlisle que raro siempre eso la ase venir bueno ustedes lean la historia mientras yo busco a mara….

Bueno mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero al que se atreva a llamarme Isabella le juro que lo matare prefiero q me digan bella soy estatura promedio muy delgada de piel albina por herencia de mi madre vivo en Phoenix en un departamento no muy grande pero si muy acogedor estudio literatura en la universidad y me encuentro cursando el segundo año. Como cualquier mañana me levante para arreglarme y asistir a la universidad mientras iba camino a la cocina me enrede con un zapato y caí al suelo por supuesto, creo que se me olvido mencionar que era un poco torpe bueno quizás un poco mucho. Cuando logre llegar a la cocina sin mas accidente, un logro para mi, vi. la hora genial! me había quedado dormida tenia 5 minutos para arreglarme antes de que llegara Alice a buscarme. Cuando termine baje a la calle donde me esperaba Alice con esa gran sonrisa suya en su auto un Lamborghini Murciélago descapotable amarillo, Alice Cullen se había convertido en mi mejor amiga el primer día que entre a la universidad aunque ella estudiaba diseño nos hicimos inseparables, ella tenia aspecto de duendecillo por su baja estatura y con ese pelo negro corto que tenia las puntas en todas direcciones

**Alice-**Ola bella que tal tu noche?

**Bella-**Horrible estuve despierta hasta las 5:00AM haciendo trabajos y para empeorar hoy me quede dormida qué mas, a si tengo 3 exámenes y dos trabajos que entregar para hoy sin tomar en cuenta de q nunca llueve en Phoenix y justo hoy tiene que haber una tormenta

No además de eso bien

**Alice-**ok entendí el sarcasmo, pues mi noche estuvo genial Salí con mi jazz y nos encontramos con mi el idiota de mi hermano emmet y con su novia rose, a por cierto los dos te mandaron saludos y rose dijo que teníamos que salir juntas así que yo les propuse ir de compras hoy en la tarde

**Bella-** o no claro q no alice hoy estoy cansadísima

**Alice-** por favor bells, coloco la cara de perrito triste made in alice a la cual nadie se puede resistir

**Bella-** esta bien iré

Por fin luego de haber entregado todos mis trabajos, hacer los exámenes y por supuesto haber salido a una cansadísima tarde de compras con ali y rose por fin logre llegar a mi casa ya era de noche y la tormenta había aumentado en las ultimas horas cuando estaba en la pieza y me preparaba para dormir me di cuenta que se me había olvidado hacer un trabajo y era para mañana genial que otra cosa podía pasar se escucho un fuerte ruido y de pronto se apago la luz

**Bella-** maldición! Solo esto me faltaba ahora como ago el maldito informe

De pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular q para completar esta en la sala cuando logre llegar a la sala no sin antes caerme tres veces ¿mencione que soy torpe? El numero era desconocido, comencé a preguntarme y si era un psicópata y por eso se corto la luz o un violador o pero las dos cosas ok basta, me grite a mi misma, tranquilízate, genial! Ahora estaba hablando sola me estaba volviendo loca. Conteste con un hilo de voz

**Bella- **alo

-este esta máx.?

Me quede congelada era la voz de un hombre y las mas hermosa que ee escuchado en toda mi vida era aterciopelada muy suave me costo unos segundos volver a la realidad

**Bella-** este creo que te equivocaste de número

-o lo siento no quise molestar, enserio perdóname, realmente lo lamento. En verdad parecía afligido y avergonzado por haberse equivocado

**Bella-** no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa yo siempre me equivoco, dije algo nerviosa, se que quizás le podría haber dicho no te preocupes y haber colgado pero realmente no quería que esa hermosa voz me colgara

-ho que bueno que no te allá molestado quizás estabas ocupada he interrumpí

**Bella-** no enserio no paso nada solo estaba…. Bueno no tiene importancia, no le iba a decir que estaba justo haciendo un trabajo no soy tan idiota

-este… nunca te dijeron que no era bueno hablar con extraños, dijo riendo con una melodiosa y hermosa risa

**Bella-** si pero nunca le ise caso a mama y además eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día. Maldición! No pude haber dicho eso ahora debe pensar que soy una idiota

-bueno eso es agradable saberlo, creo que me equivocare mas seguido si me contesta tan linda voz, pero creo que no te molesto mas cuídate xao.

Luego de eso colgó me quede como idiota esperando que me volviera hablar pero me di cuenta que no seria así. Al día siguiente estuve mirando todo el día mi celular haber si sonaba nuevamente y me llamaba esa extraña hermosa y sexy voz, esperen yo dije sexy.

Cuando sonó era el me emocione mucho me hablo y me dijo que se había vuelto a equivocar, después de eso nos comunicábamos todos los días mi extraña y hermosa voz se llamaba Edward estudiaba medicina en otra universidad de Phoenix, pasaron los meses hablábamos a diario y nos contábamos todos creo que debo admitir que aunque nunca lo había visto me enamore de Edward.

Estábamos hablando mientras yo iba caminando por un parque hoy seria el día le diría que lo amaba y que moría por conocerle

**Edward-** bella tengo algo muy importante que decirte e estado meditando esto y necesito decírtelo

**Bella**- yo también Edward, bueno tu primero

**Edward**- no mejor tu primero

**Bella-** los dos al mismo tiempo vale

**Edward**- ok

**Bella y Edward- **_te amo_

No l podía cree el también me amaba por ir tan distraída choque con algo o mas bien alguien cuando levante la mirada era el chico mas guapo que había visto tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes de tez clara, con una polera pegada a su cuerpo que marcaba sus músculos y su pelo color cobrizo todo desordena, luego me acorde de Edward debía estar esperándome en el teléfono, al mismo tiempo que yo el chico tomo el teléfono

**Bella**- sigues hay Edward?

El chico frente a mí me quedo mirando sorprendido y dijo

-Bella?

**Bella-** Edward?, no lo podía creer el chico que tenia ante mi era Edward y era mas hermoso de lo que había imaginado no podía creer que en verdad el fuera Edward, yo no sabia que hacer pero el si me tomo de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me beso…

Se preguntaran que paso Edward y yo nos hicimos novios, también descubrí que era el primo de alice por eso el Cullen, bueno llevamos saliendo 2 años y ase un mes nos comprometimos hoy era el gran día mi boda lo amaba mas que nunca y el a mi aun no lo podía creer y pensar que todo esto comenzó con un número equivocado.

_**The end**_

**-Fers**: espero les allá gustado mi historia me emocione mucho escribiéndola

**-Jhena.** Que emoción! No la verdad no.-cara de aburrimiento- atodo esto ¿encontraste a mara?

**-Fers**: no la verdad no. Se escucha un ruido en el armario me acerco de pronto se empieza a escuchar una música de suspenso miro y era jhena que estaba con su celular-podrías parar la música

-**jhena:** perdón era para el suspenso mejor coloco otra, de pronto se escucha _"barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente.."-_me equivoque de canción

_**-**_**Fers:** por que tienes esa canción –cara de preocupación-

**-jhena**: (nerviosa) este… eee… mira hay esta Edward

**-Fers:** donde? Miro para todos lados pero Edgward no esta y jhena tampoco luego abro el armario y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Ahí estaba mara y se había comido toda mi bolsa d chocolates-te matare- salgo corriendo tras mara

**-Jhena:** bueno como podrán ver fers esta un poco ocupada así que yo me despediré este hagan clic en el lindo botoncito verde de abajo y recibirán un Edward de regalo en su casa( esta promoción no es valida en otra casa que no sea la mía) bueno adios voy a rescatar a mara, fers suelta la ametralladora…


End file.
